mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opehlia Blackthorn
Backstory Starting from humble beginnings, Ophelia was the product of love between her mother and the man she contracted with -- what any other monster would call a husband. With the same spirit of the so called 'radical' movement her mother exposed her to. A perfect world of unity with man and monster... Yet unlike her mother Ophelia saw the bigger picture. Compared to monsterizing women contracting with one man to lure him into temptation seemed like too little. So she looked for her own way. And found it. She found the magic she needed to convert more to the lewd serenity of a monster's love and planned on spreading it across the land. It would be just her ill fortune that her well meaning actions were staunched quickly. Order scouts found her and while she escaped alive she realized just how poorly prepared she was. She went back home and chose to do what few monsters outside of some of the warrior races would ever consider: Learning to fight. Not wanting to kill she disregarded weapons altogether and focused simply on her hand-to-hand fighting skills, even going as far as to learn from a hinezumi teacher for a time. While originally planning on simply using it for self defense Ophelia's unconventional way of thinking led to her creating the black rune gloves. Prepared for what the world had after years of preparation she finally left to travel the world in search of a brighter future -- for her kind and herself. Personality On the surface it seems Ophelia is exactly what one would imagine of a demon. Dangerously intelligent and shamelessly lewd she doesn't hide her 'radical' agenda nor pulls punches when it comes to fulfilling it. What comes off as a surprise to most is just how literal that is. Her pugilism skills tie rather strongly to her surprisingly violent nature. She has no hate for humans nor has any killer's intent but she does border on sadism with how much she can enjoy hitting whatever poor fool chooses to cross blades with her. Even her overt sexuality doesn't prevent her from being a bit tom-boyish. She likes to show affection through playful shoulder jabs and wrestling -- especially when the latter escalated wildly. She's quick to anger and not above intimidation through force though she's just as likely to threaten someone with a hell of pleasure. When not pressing hard on men to support the mamono way of life she's relaxed and cheerful, at ease an optimistic for the future. Appearance A well bred and groomed beauty, Ophelia's rough and tumble life style doesn't make her any less easy on the eyes than any of her kin. She sports a lean body with a thin frame, looking very sleek and sporting a C cup with a pleasantly plump rear. She has the body of an athlete, toned muscles and most needless fat gone. She takes great care of herself even with her busy life as a traveler, keeping her pale blue skin soft and smooth and her dark azure hair clean and beautiful with various products. She sports the eyes associate with her kind, black sclera with bright red pupils. Her red and black horns are almost ornate in their smoothness and design, something she takes a lot of pride in despite their low maintenance. While she tends to keep her black succubus tail out to help her with balance -- and to do certain other things with it -- her wings usually stay manifested unless used as they're more likely to throw her off balance than help. Fighting Style Primarily based on the martial arts of the Mist Continent, Ophelia's fighting style is customized to fit her needs. It revolves primarily about lightning quick punches, saving her feet for footwork and mobility. The style is ineffective at actually harming targets, effectively being worthless against armor opponents in that sense but as a monster who detests harmful violence this is perfectly fine. The real intent is to apply as much of the magic from her black rune gloves as possible and make the opponent submit to their own lust long before their injuries. Abilities Visions of Paradise: The demon race is will known for luring in men to their Faustian pacts with visions and brief experiences of the eternal pleasure accepting their deal will offer. While an incredibly powerful tool the vision tend to cause men to come crawling back to the one that give it to him to accept the deal and become their life partner. Effectively a demon uses this skill once in her entire life. To alleviate this Ophelia figured a similar method that she slips into men's mind, a taste of the varying pleasures many of monster kind can offer. While not as potent it's far more efficient and has led a fair share of men to run willingly into a monster's arms. Black Rune Taijutsu: A mix of the black rune magical brand and a skilled combatant, the black rune taijutus is a non-lethal fighting style focused on the infliction of demonic energy induced lust on the target rather than trying to leave any lasting damage. While not the first person to use it she's one of the few currently alive whom do so. Weapons Black Rune Gloves: The black rune is a pattern from the early days of the new age of monsters, a means to force demonic energy into a human body to weak their wills and fill them with desire. The magic brand has seem little practical, safe use over the years but Ophelia found that inscribing them on the combat gloves she uses to protect her hands is incredibly effective! The brand only requires little more pressure than a tap to activate and each one stacks on top of the last. A single blow does little to nothing while a few successful hits might force a man to go erect. Further than that and a man can be left in a state of desperate lust on the ground, possibly even willing to try and masturbate on the spot to alleviate himself. A ruthless flurry of hits can leave a man shuddering on the ground, not even able to stand without his body trying to cum. Category:Characters